Moments朝花夕拾
by Candy.W
Summary: One-shot.Three years of school.Everything happened so quick. Who would have thought it ended like that. NejiTen.slight Sasusak,shikaino,naruhina.


Hey! This is my first story. Hope you guys like it. There might be grammar mistakes and stuff. Sorry if there is. I used to study in China. SO my English isn't very well.

Here in this story, there's three years of middle school and 3years of high school. It's like in school in China. Anyways, I wanted to write this story for my 3 years of middle school in China with my friends. It was a great time and I will never forget it. It was awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto XP

**Moment**

**_Year__ One._**

It was their first year of high school. Three years to graduate and every one of them knew this would take a long time. Considering that the teacher's here, in this country, come to their class instead of letting them walking to other classes in the school. It was completely different from the other schools, everyone in this classroom would be classmates for three years, and nothing would be able to break this class apart, no matter how the students were crazy or loud, it would stay like this.

The day before school officially started, all students were supposed to go to their classrooms for intro and see their seat assignments. "I see we are missing a person, anyway, these are your seats until I have the time to re-do the seating." The teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, kept on talking. Every one still hadn't got used to going to school so early in the morning, summer had made them lazy.

There was one guy, sitting next to the window, through the window, he saw a girl, running in a mess. She had a piece of toast in her mouth and was trying to put her hair up into two buns while running as fast as she could. He smirked 'Guess that's the girl who's missing'.

A knock and panting was heard "I'm very sorry I'm late. I just saw the letter that told us to come a day before school today." _She's a fast runner_, he thought, _three floors and half a minute not bad. _"It's alright, go and take a seat beside Aiko at the back." She walked towards me and sat in the seat a row next to me. "Hey, my name's Tenten"

Tenten, heaven.

Tenten's POV

"NANI! I have to get to school at seven thirty! Bro I only have 10 minutes left!"

"Ne. You should've checked the mail yesterday. Apparently, the school sent a letter saying that you have to go to school today to meet your classmates. Besides, the school is just across the street. It'll be quick."

"Takeshi! It was your turn to check the mail yesterday!"

"Calm down Ten. I'm sure you'll be able to get there. You only have 5 minutes left." Minfaye, my mom said.

"Darn. I'm going. Bye."

It didn't take me a long time to find where the school was, since a bunch of parents were crowded by the school gate. I gave me form to the guard.

When I rushed into the school, I felt someone was watching me. I looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at me from the third floor. A bored look was one his face, and the first thing that came into my mind was _the teacher had already started talking, and I am so late!_ I looked at my paper, Class 9 third floor. I ran as fast as I could to the stairs, _tae-kwon- do training was worth it_, I thought to myself. In a second I stood in front of the door of our classroom.

I took a deep breath, knocked on the door and entered. "I'm very sorry I'm late. I just saw the letter that told us to come a day before school today." "It's alright, go and take a seat beside Aiko at the back." The teacher pointed at a black haired girl at the back she smiled to me. Just then I noticed something, that guy who was looking at me when I was downstairs. He had long hair and lavender eyes, it looked like white.

"Hey, names Aiko."

"Hey, my name is Tenten."

Weeks passed and every one was familiar with each other. "You see the guy who's on your right. That's Hyuuga Neji. I had class with him outside school before. He's pretty smart but cares a lot about his hair. Once Naruto was playing with a knife and he accidently chopped of a few hairs off. Neji was so mad that he broke Naruto's pen and put the ink in Naruto's coke. It was hilarious. Naruto had his tongue black for the rest of the day, and he didn't eat anything!"

"Ouch. That was harsh. Ha-ha!" Laugh was heard during break time in the back seats.

"Ha-ha can't get it now can you! You're not even brave enough to go into the boy's washroom!"

"Really? Wanna bet, ten bucks."

"Sure, you're on!"

"Hey! WTF are you doing in here! It's a boy's washroom!"

"Sorry dude. Go and find Naruto if you think it's embarrassing. He was the one who threw my bag in the here" Tenten shrugged as she walked out, seeing a shocked face on the boys in the hall.

"What are you people looking at. Never seen a girl go into boy's bathroom. Come on Naruto, hand over the money."

Ten bucks was stuffed into her hands and she smirked.

"Don't ever mess with me Naruto. You're lucky that I'm not Neji and put ink in your drink."

"Damn. Who knew you would really go in and get your bag!"

"Next time you pull a prank on me, make sure you are ready to get beaten up. I'm no black belt for nothing."

**_Year two._**

"Hey did you guys hear? There's going to be a girls' basketball game in our grade. Do you guys wanna go play? I don't think anyone would sign up in our class." Sakura said.

After one year of classmates, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten had become best friends. Aiko sometimes would hang out with them, but not the as close. She had her own group of friends. It's not that the girls in the class were crazy, after the Asuma had changed the seats again, girls who sit in the front got closer together and the girls who sat at the back were together. Groups were common in school, but classmates never had trouble talking to each other. During gym, the groups were more obvious. Girls and boys were separated. Most of the time, girls just sat together and chat after warm-up.

" Yo, Neji! Sign us up for the game"

"Hn. You are going to need 5 girls on the team. There's only two classes participating in the game, the other is class 7."

"Tch. Who cares we only have 4 people, we just wanna play. Do you know whose playing?"

"Temari, Kin, Matsuri, Hikaru and Lin! I saw them training after school yesterday. They were pretty strong. You sure you can handle them!" Naruto's loud mouth was heard by everyone in the classroom. Good thing it was break time.

"Hn. shut the hell up you dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!"

Typical, normal day for class 9.

"So, Sakura you're gonna shoot from the three point every chance you get, and we are going to take care of the rest."

"Sure."

Even though it was September, it was still burning at lunch. The basketball court was burning. It was on the part where the tracks were, the ground were brownish red and smelled rubber. Heat was rising from the ground. Boys were crowding around the court where the girls were, snickering and talking about the game. It was the first time they had a girls basketball game, who wouldn't want to come and watch.

"Yo, Sakura catch! Ughh." Being bumped to the ground after passing the ball to Sakura, Tenten could feel here knees were bleeding. 'Damn! Stupid ground' Lifting her pants up quickly, seeing blood on her knees, Tenten swore and got up just to see Sakura aiming the goal.

Jump, toss, bump'n fall.

"A-ahhhh! S-s-sakura-chan! A-are you okay?" Hinata was stuttering, seeing what had happened to her friend. The boys from their class quickly came in. Sasuke had Sakura's arm wrapped around his shoulder and lifted her up. Tenten, Ino and Hinata grabbed their things and followed the guys to the medics.

"We're gonna finish this after school, same court!" Ino screamed while walking away.

"Tch. DON'T CHICKEN OUT PIG!" Temari shouted back.

"Nothing bad. Just remember to spray this on your ankle two times a day. Anyone else who needs help?" Shizune said in a very soft voice.

"Oh, yeah here. My knee is bleeding, mind giving me bandages? Oi! What are you doing! Owww. That fucking hurts. Don't be so harsh!" Neji lifted her sweats up, seeing the dry blood, he got alcohol and had it cleaned up, after that he slapped a band aid on. Looking at Tenten, she was glaring at him. Sweat had been whipped away but her cheeks were still red from running for under the sun for a long time. It was good that the medics had air conditioning, the guys( Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke) looked fine.

"Hn. Come on. After-lunch study had started."

"Neji-ni-san is right Ten. Asuma would probably wonder where we are." Hinata had stopped stuttering after seeing her friends wounds get treated.

"Girls' basketball game? How come I didn't know."

"Well sensei, you should care more about your students then finding ways to date Kurenai-sensei."

"Watch what you're saying kid! Now get back to your seat and do your homework."

After school, the basketball game didn't last long. Class 9 had 2 people who were injured. In the end, it just turned into a group of girls sitting in a circle and chatting. Asuma and Kurenai were walking by the court on their way out when they saw this.

"Guess our classes got along pretty well."

"Don't push it Asuma. Don't think I didn't hear what the girls said to you outside the class."

"Meh..Whatever." Lighting his cigar.

"Ohhhh ahhhh. Neji you like Aiko. Neji likes Aiko. Neji likes Aiko." Tenten ran around the back of the class shouting.

"Shut up."

It all started at the start of the week, Aiko had found out Neji was taking karate at the same place. So.. Aiko started on asking this and asking that. Neji being Neji, answered with small short sentences. In the end, Aiko left with a small smile on her face.

"Neji likes Aiko, Neji likes Aiko~"

"I like Tenten."…A smirk was found on the hyuugas face

"Tch. You like Aiko"

"I like Tenten."

"Ughh. Whatever." Tenten stormed away, red from head to toe.

"You really like her Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn. Just a way to stop her from saying I like Aiko."

**_Year Three_**

"You like Neji?When?"

"I don't know ok. Sometimes I just can't stand seeing Aiko around him. Who cares if they take karate together. I can kick her ass in five seconds."

"Jealous are we ~OMG this is going to be so good. Maybe Ten will be my cousin-in-law!~~~"

"Aww~You two would look so good together."

Ino and Sakura had hearts floating around them, which made Tenten take a few steps away from them and turn to Hinata.

"Hina, don't even go there."

'Light Festival this year , December 31.' Posters were put all around the school. It was the last year of middle school for them, after the summer, the now grade 9's moved to another branch part of the school. Ten minute bus ride from the main school. It was December 30rd already, every class had their own reunion party in the morning and afternoon, at night, every student would be going back to the main school and celebrate new year's in the light festival.

"Guys hurry up! We'll meet you at the Café in five min." Tenten and Sakura were riding their bikes, taking Hinata and Ino with them in the back. Dressed in the normal school uniforms, they quickly got a seat for eight and ordered the food. They had twenty minutes to finish dinner and ride back to school.

-"Come on! We only have five minutes left, stop eating Naruto! You'll be able to buy some food at the festival!"

Arriving just in time for attendance, the festival started and classes ran to the stage, wanting to dance as a class on stage. It was their last year in middle school. Everyone treasured the time they had together.

"Come on Neji! Who cares if you're the first one! It's just a bunny dance, its fun ! come on!"

Tenten pushed Neji on the stage, putting her hands on his shoulders, waiting for the rest of the class to get linked, the music started and everybody went crazy.

'_Left left right right go turn around go go go _

_left right left left right right _

_left left right right go go go _

_left left right right go turn around go go go_

_Jumping grooving dancing everybody _

_Rooling moving singing night&day_

_Let's fun fun together_

_Let's play the penguin's games_

_Smacking beating clapping all together'_

She could see Neji smirking. Almost grinning. Her heart pounding faster than before. Holding tighter to Neji's shoulder, Tenten smiled and sang to the song as danced as if she was the happiest person in the world.

When they finally finished dancing

"COME ON GUYS! GET IN A CIRCLE! WE'RE GONNA RUN IN A CIRCLE AND RUN TO THE CENTER!" Naruto's loud scream could be heard in every corner. Tenten was staring at the class, till she noticed that almost everyone was ready. She quickly looked for Neji, and saw his hand held with Aiko's. Tenten quickly ran over there and took Neji and Aiko's hand in her's, acting as natural as she could.

"CLASS 9 WILL ALWAYS STAY TOGETHER!"

Everyone was shouting as loud as they could and ran towards the center. Tenten was dragged away just before the whole class bumped together. She turned around and saw Neji. Smirking. Letting go of her hand, Neji walked away to the basketball court.

'Hey, Tenten you all right?"

She heard Ino ask her.

"Yeah! I'm great." Whipping the tears that were going to come out of her eyes, Tenten turned around and grinned at her friends.

"I really don't want this year to end so fast."

May 20 13:14 .520 1314. If you read it in Chinese, it would be '_wo er lin yi san yi si'._Which would sound like '_wo ai ni yi sheng yi shi'.__**I love you forever.**_

"Hey, Tenten, I think this is for you."

The girl behind gave Tenten a paper airplane. She opened it and it said 'I love you'. She recognized the writing. It was Neji. She turned her head and saw Neji writing his homework as usual. She didn't know what to do. And she definitely didn't know why Neji would give this to her.

She ripped a piece of paper out of her note book. Love u 2. When the bell rang, she sat in her seat and waited for the class to empty, finally she saw Neji go to the stairs. She rushed over and put the note in his hand and ran back to the classroom. When she was sure Neji was downstairs , she walked to the hallway and looked out the window. Neji ripped the paper carefully and threw it in the bin. Tenten couldn't see his face. She didn't know how to react.

"Ne. Tenten, why do look so fidgety?" Takeshi asked, seeing his little sister poke her rice.

"Ah. Nothing."

'_It was just a game, don't take it serious.'_

'_I'm really that easy to trick. Fuck off Hyuuga.'_

Tenten felt her heart sink.

'_Sak.I have something to tell you guys tomorrow.'_

She wasn't in the mood to do her homework that night. She locked her door and went to sleep.

"Mornin bro, ma, pa."

"Morning Ten."

"Did you get good sleep last night? You look a bit tired and pale sis. Do wanna stay home?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

" Oh, Ten-chan, we got the you signed up to the trip to England with the school. Don't worry about it."

The trip. She forgot. It was a trip the eight of them had signed up for. The girls had convinced her to drop the travel to Canada and go to England with the group. And there she was now. In an awkward situation with the damned Hyuuga.

Tenten was late to school. The bus was late and there was a stupid traffic jam. In those tiny streets! She went to her seat and sat down, when suddenly she heard the door open and Neji came in. Looking as cold as normal.

Tenten couldn't believe it, she actually cried telling her friends what had happened. She could feel the same pair of eyes,the ones who stared at her on the first day of school two years ago, stare at her.

"Tenten, Neji. Glad to see you two joining us. Now come to front and get your sheets that you are to complete for the trip." Tenten went up. Head down and snatched the paper from Asuma's hands.

"Can Tenten come out for a second?" Takeshi's voice was heard from the door.

Tenten ran out of the class.

"Ten, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's ok. Just feeling stressed."

"OKK…Anyway, you forgot your lunch, and mom brought some medicine for you to take. She's afraid you'll catch the flu. Don't forget to drink it. I need to go. Bye." Takeshi kissed his sister's forehead and ruffled her hair before he left.

Tenten returned to the room and saw Neji glaring at her.

'_WTF is his problem. I'm the one who should be angry.'_

After class, Hinata and the group dragged her out of the class.

"Look Tenten. I think you misunderstood Neji. We asked him during class. He said what he had meant that the note was a game. He likes you ok? Didn't he tell you last year?"

"What? Last year? He was saying that cuz he didn't want me to talk about Aiko and him."

"Whatever, you should try to talk to him during lunch. This is so troublesome."

"Ino! Since when do you start talking like Shikamaru? You guys have something you didn't tell me do you?"

"Well.. Fine. We were going to tell you. But seeing you were so sad we zipped up."

"Spill."

"Naruto and Hinata r together. Me and Shika, Sak and Sasuke."

"What! We're graduating in a month. And you guys are already together?"

"SO. We'll probably go to the same high school 2."

" Fine. Ughh I think I'll talk to Neji later."

Tenten stormed to the basketball court and dragged Neji out by his hair.

"Look Neji. I guess what I said on the paper I gave you was a bit.. strong. All I wanted to say is that I like you."

"Hn. Finally said it. I didn't know you would get the paper plane. Naruto made me throw it."

She felt his hand on her shoulder, she could feel the blood rushing to her ears as he pulled her in for a hug.

**_I like you too._**

A/N: What do you guys think? It's my first story. Please reply^^ THX


End file.
